


Winged snow leopard

by Cat_Killer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Killer/pseuds/Cat_Killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приехавшие полицейские всадили как минимум шесть шприцов с блокиратором силы в шкуру ирбиса лишь из-за дикого страха, навеваемого его мрачной силой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged snow leopard

Охотник со злобным оскалом, в котором явно читалась жажда крови и зрелищ, поднял ружье.  
\- Ну, что, Джери, сегодня твой последний день, ты хочешь сказать что-то напоследок?  
Джери молчал, все больше вжимаясь в стоявшее позади него дерево. Последнюю неделю он провел в качестве игрушки в закрытом клубе для особо изощренных извращенцев. Милые ангелочки всегда были любимым товаром черного рынка.  
Охотник снова рассмеялся и спустил курок. Выстрел дробовика размозжил Джери голову, а злобный подонок Голди, ухмыляясь, направился к его трупу.

Тегра представляла собой мир различных мифических существ, но при этом очень похожий на наш. Здесь так же были развиты технологии, и существовали как агломерации, так и мегаполисы. И в то же время жители Тегры были весьма необычны: вы могли весело пить виски за одним столом с приятным собеседником, а потом, через пять минут после выхода из бара, не узнать этого самого славного парня в том, кто будет жестоко и с наслаждением убивать вас в темном закоулке. Вообще, каннибализм на Тегре стал процветать с появлением закрытых клубов вроде того, в котором состоял Голди, только что, снова вышедший на охоту.

На Тегре были войны, революции, короли и императоры, президенты. Так, к 1979 году появились и первые террористические организации, проповедавшие религию превосходства зверя, пьющего кровь. В 2001 году «кровавый эшелон», одна из ведущих террористических организаций, не получив мандатов в правительстве, а также поддержки среди общественности, поклялась убивать неверных.

Первой их целью стал бизнес-центр «Гартак». Он был захвачен в мгновение ока, и мир Тегры содрогнулся, впервые видя такие зверства. Расправа над работниками «Гартака» была поистине жестокой, ведь члены «кровавого эшелона» стали вещать свои злодеяния в прямом эфире. Тот день мир запомнил надолго.

У Голди была жена, которую он собственноручно убил. В принципе, такой исход был предрешен изначально. В пылу своих сексуальных извращений и жажды крови он слишком сильно ударил ее головой об стену, а потом часами насиловал труп, упиваясь мертвым холодным телом и видом ее заплывающих мутной пеленой открытых мертвых глаз.

Мать Джесики считала, что Голди Далтон - лучшая партия для ее дочери, так как предыдущий ухажер Джес был военным, борцом за правое дело, и в любой момент он мог бы вернулся в цинковом гробу.  
А Голди был богат и успешен, и в глазах своей тещи олицетворял собою стабильность. Смерть Джесики потом он выдал за налет группировки «последний архангел», которая таким образам пыталась заставить его сдать мандаты. Полиция, уверенная в том, что Голди и правда было чего бояться, сразу его оправдала. Но вот бывший парень Джессики почувствовал в этом деле ложь.

Семья Далтон всегда была влиятельной в политических кругах. Их род состоял из чистокровных синих драконов, и на протяжении многих поколений мужчины этого рода выбирали себе жен из семей белокрылых ангелов, что с точки зрения родства видов давало их детям физическое преимущество.

Ангелы среди девушек встречались гораздо чаще, нежили среди мужчин, поэтому мужчины-ангелы считались чем-то экзотичным, теми, чью кровь так и хотелось почувствовать кончиком языка, впиваясь зубами в нежную белоснежную кожу все сильнее и сильнее. Но сегодня Голди не хотел ангела, он желал какую-нибудь новую сладкую игрушку. В таком известном своими развлечениями заведении, как «Белый орел», он и решил найти свою новую жертву. Девушки-фениксы крутились на шестах элитного клуба, выгибаясь спиной назад и держась одной рукой за шест, они расправляли золотые крылья и мило улыбались в тусклом желтом свете клуба. Далтон даже заинтересовался этим зрелищем, уже представляя, как одна из таких девиц так же расправляет свои крылья у него на коленях, когда он будет трахать ее, и как потом, в пылу оргазма, он всадит ей нож в глотку и проведет им вниз, вдоль ее тела, раскрывая нежную плоть как консервную банку. Его лицо тронула еле заметная улыбка наслаждения, и он сделал глоток дорогого скотча.  
\- Привет! - раздалось слева от Голди.  
\- Мы знакомы? - Голди повернул голову к приятному внешне мужчине.  
\- Еще нет, но скоро будем, - улыбнулся парень.  
В принципе, для Голди было без разницы кого трахать, главным всегда было убить, а секс - это всего лишь приятный бонус к коктейлю из крови. Мужчина не пресек пьяную попытку поцелуя со стороны парня, а наоборот, поддержал ее.  
\- Я предлагаю сменить ракурс на горизонтальный, может, в мотель? - прошептал Голди прямо в губы парня.  
\- Да! - слащаво протянул красавчик.  
Оба мужчины направились к выходу.

Из вип-ложи встал статный мужчина с проседью и голубыми глазами, он сидел там уже довольно давно, потягивая из бокала виски семидесятилетней выдержки.

С парковки клуба выехали две дорогие машины, одна вперед, а другая, чуть помедлив, последовала за ней.

Если бы Далтон знал, что его ожидает, он бы никогда не поехал в этот дешевый мотель, если бы он только знал, он бы никогда не стал вдыхать кокс, так мило предложенный его новым любовником, если бы он знал, его бы здесь не было.

Утром Голди обнаружил себя связанным в багажнике автомобиля. Скорее всего, эта машина побывала в перестрелке, так как багажник был испещрен дырами, оставленными автоматной очередью. Голди попытался освободиться, но у него ничего не вышло. Мужчина пытался кричать, чтобы привлечь внимание, пытался поговорить с таинственными похитителями, но на все его попытки выйти на контакт с кем-либо был лишь один ответ - тишина.

Кода машина слетела с обрыва, багажник стал наполняться водой, и Голди впервые в жизни ощутил страх. Какое-то время он бился, стукаясь о стенки багажника, пока, наконец, не потерял сознание. Жизнь Голди Далтона оборвалась, и он так и не узнал, за какой из его мерзких поступков пришла расплата.

Через полгода огромный грузовик-тягач вытянет машину из воды. И кто-то из полицейских скажет:  
\- Сэр, это же пропавший Кадиллак, проходивший у нас по делу Джорджии.  
\- Да, я уже заметил, но как он оказался здесь? Мы год не могли найти его и тут - раз! - он оказывается на дне Миссури.  
А один из экспертов вскроет багажник.  
\- Сэр, подойдите сюда.  
\- Ох, черт...  
\- Скорее всего, он пролежал, здесь полгода, судя по разложению тела.  
\- Есть ли возможность его опознать?  
\- Да, с ним было пластиковое удостоверение, похоже, это пропавший член сената Голди Далтон.  
\- Видимо, все-таки террористы добрались до него, - тут детектив тяжело вздохнет, пожалев человека, которого он всегда считал образцом честности.

Если вас угораздило родиться в мире Тегры, то, каким будет ваш вид, решают гены. Конечно, ваш отец мог быть медведем, а мать кошкой, но вы, из-за случайной шутки вселенной, могли стать и кроликом, но чаще всего побеждали доминирующие гены. Мать Джона Риза была серебреным драконом. Это редкий вид, появившийся из союза архангела и леопардового дракона. Отец Джона был эндрюсархом, рожденным в браке саблезубого тигра и белого волка. Юный Риз сочетал в себе невероятные гены, и поэтому большой загадкой было, каким зверем внутри себя он будет управлять. Как ни удивительно, но вселенная решила, что вторым обличием станет крылатый ирбис.

Легенда Тегры о том, как люди стали полумифическими существами, гласила, что в самом конце Рагнарока все на земле слилось в единое целое: боги и звери, люди и хтонические существа.... В наказание за смерти и жестокость Творец смешал живые существа, наделив их новой сутью.

Лил дождь, и ночь от этого была особенно темной. По полупустому кварталу шел в стельку пьяный бомж, являя собой легкую добычу для любого подпольного клуба.

По темным закоулкам рыскали два оборотня-химеры, скорее всего родные братья, и архангел с огромным псевдопсом на поводке. И может быть, в иной реальности они бы и не столкнулись, но только не в этой, Тегра сводила между собой все виды.

Молодежь всегда отличается буйным нравом и тягой к приключениям, а если это еще и дети чиновников, то закон для них не существует.

Когда приехала полиция, они ожидали любую картину того, как развивались события, но не такую. Какой-то там оборотень-бомж уложил трех выродков на лопатки, а их псевдопес забился в угол и скулил, как последняя избитая шавка.

Псевдопсы - общее название особого вида, одомашненных животных-реликтов. Хоть мир Тегры и был богат живыми существами, подобными тем, что живут в нашем мире, животные-компаньоны могли быть выведены только из групп животных-реликтов. Так, например, кошки имели здесь совершенно иное применение, они являлись ключами к миру мертвых, а люди, рожденные под знаком семейства кошачьих, мало того, что могли говорить с мертвыми, застрявшими между мирами, так и чувствовали себе подобных.

Псевдопсы являли собой животных-защитников. При правильно подобранной породе они могли защищать неприкосновенность тела хозяина до последнего немого всхлипа. Но данной ситуации собака архангела была породы обычных волков, и столкновение с существом, являвшим силу иных миров, напугало животное.

Приехавшие полицейские всадили как минимум шесть шприцов с блокиратором силы в шкуру ирбиса лишь из-за дикого страха, навеваемого его мрачной силой. Скованный наручникам по рукам и ногам, он был брошен в полицейскую машину.

В конечном счете, Риза весьма удивился, когда узнал, что кто-то внес за него залог, ведь еще пять минут назад по одному виду черной пумы Джосс Картер, он понял, что его дни сочтены. Но все вышло совсем по-другому.

У здания полиции его встретило несколько здоровенных амбалов, оборотней-медведей. В обращении в зверя есть три стадии: человек - основная, получеловек - боевая, применяемая сейчас охранниками, и, наконец, зверь, используемая чаще агентами разведки. Люди с головами медведей и человеческими, покрытыми медвежьей шкурой телами, на ремнях которых висели боевые топоры, предложили Джону проехать с ними.

Риз уже и самому было интересно увидеть того, кто внес залог. Неужели старые долги снова нашли его?

Машина затормозила под мостом.

У ограждения набережной стоял человек среднего роста, Джон сразу учуял силу мира мертвых, подобную своей, но представителя касты кошачьих он впервые определить не мог. Не без интереса он подошел к мужчине. Незнакомец заговорил:  
\- Я знаю, кто вы, мистер Риз, знаю, что вы бывший агент Защитного кордона, тайной организации правительства. Вы отслужили в армии и были удостоены наград, а также я знаю про Джессику, и что после смерти она приходила к вам почти каждый день, моля найти своего убийцу. Знаю, как тяжело вам было ее отпустить, и теперь вы топите свою боль в алкоголе.  
Риз с интересом выслушал этот монолог, на последнем предложении осклабившись, дернулся, собираясь кинуться на мужчину, на что тот подал охранникам знак, что все нормально  
\- Скажите сразу, я вам должен, или прикажите уже своей охране похоронить меня здесь! - зашипел Джон.  
\- Я хочу предложить вам работу. Вам не нужна группа поддержки, мистер Риз.  
\- А что же мне нужно?  
\- Вам нужна цель. А точнее - вам нужна работа.  
\- Какая еще работа? - только сильнее взъелся Джон.  
\- Спасать людей. Я хочу предложить вам предотвращать преступления еще до того, как они будут совершены.  
\- Да кто вы вообще такой? Вы хотя бы слышите себя со стороны?  
\- Если вам будет угодно, зовите меня мистер Финч, и я не шучу. В данную минуту уже есть человек, нуждающийся в вашей помощи, и если вы не вмешаетесь, она может погибнуть.  
\- О, так речь о вашей любовнице? Я не нанимался в агентство телохранителей.  
Джон резко развернулся, двинувшись на охрану странного мистера Финча, охрана в ответ двинулась на него. Джон резким движением выхватил один из топоров охранников, и, в миг обратившись, тут же оглушил их всех.

Следующую ночь Джон Риз решил провести в отеле, но вот очнуться прикованным к кровати он никак не ожидал, как не ожидал, что его разбудят крики о помощи.

Женщина молила мужа не убивать ее, а тот в порыве гнева не слушал супругу. Джон, выбравшись из оков и выскочив в комнату, обнаружил только фантомов, реализуемых с записи спецслужб, и того самого мистера Финча.

Риз резко шагнул в сторону своего нового знакомого, кровожадно скалясь, отчего Финч, прихрамывая, отступил назад, пытаясь при этом оправдаться:  
\- Я хотел показать вам, каково это - знать, что кому-то нужна помощь, и не иметь возможности помочь.  
В этот момент Джон резким движением прижал Финча к стене, тяжелой лапой лишая его возможности дышать, но тут же осознал, что человек так и не обратился. Это показалось ему странным, ведь каждый уважающий себя оборотень в момент опасности обращался в зверя. Но единственное, что сделал мистер Финч, так это попытался схватить лапу Риза.  
\- Это тайные записи спецслужб! Откуда они у вас? - Джон злился.  
\- Я знаю, что вы работали на правительство, и вас обманывали, но я не собираюсь этого делать! Мистер Риз, я предлагаю вам альтернативу!

Риз согласился и сам не заметил, как они проработали вместе уже пару месяцев. Джон даже пытался несколько раз проследить за мистическим мистером Финчем, но тщетно. Гарольд заворачивал за угол и исчезал. Риз даже построил теорию, что Финч полностью обращался, но если дело и правда обстояло именно так, то, скорее всего, он - какая-то небольшая кошка. Ведь с его хромотой и травмами так двигаться, чтобы легко исчезнуть при полном обращении, мог только оборотень, принимающий вид небольшого кота, а, главное, его обращение никогда не привлекало ничьего внимания.

Наверное, житель привычного нам земного мира задался бы вопросом, а как же обстояли дела с одеждой на оборотнях? С одежной все было просто: в неполном обращении она оставалась на человеке, а в полном, наоборот, исчезала полностью, как будто становясь однородной, сливаясь со шкурой зверя.

Джон, как большая кошка, чтобы взять след, полностью обратиться на улице не мог, такое явно бы привлекло море ненужного внимания.

Этой зимой номера приходили с завидной периодичностью. И сегодня Риз должен был отправился на поиски нового номера, выданного той самой уже не мифической, а родной и привычной машиной.

В один прекрасный момент даже Джон понял, что машина уже не ограничивалась своими серверами. Она научилась создавать из всех мировых компьютеров кластеры, тем самым получая безграничную мощь. А так как она еще и понимала повадки людей, было даже интересно прогнозировать, не захватит ли она лет через пятнадцать весь мир и не начнет ли учить всех правильно жить? Но пока еще до этого было далеко.

Новый номер жил под именем Карл Джордан и, как уже стало известно, состоял в так называемом клубе психопатов, поэтому первым местом, куда направился Риз, стала заброшенная больница, бывшая базой данного клуба. Этот клуб не практиковал убийства как таковые, он практиковал самоубийства.

Джон провел рукой по стене, и появились фантомы.

Передавая пистолет по кругу, окружающие улыбались.  
\- Каковы шансы?  
\- Один к шести! - произнес кто-то позади с довольным видом.  
Барабан пистолета прокручивался снова и снова, вскоре за столом осталось всего трое живых в окружении восьми мертвых. Живые все с теми же улыбками продолжали играть в русскую рулетку.

Риз развернулся в сторону коридора.

Человек разрезал ладонь и провел ей по белой больничной стене коридора.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Риз.  
\- Это весело! - как не удивительно, но фантом ему ответил, продолжая улыбаться и идти дальше.  
А на стене в этот момент стали проявляться вырезанные когда-то буквы.

«Поистине клуб психопатов!» - пронеслось в голове у Джона.

Когда Риза ранили, он думал это конец. Он велел Гарольду не приезжать, но тот его не послушал. Хотя, скорее всего Джон и не признает этого никогда, но он был рад, что Финч приехал. В тот момент на сотую долю секунды он ощутил теплое чувство верной дружбы. Это чувство посетило его впервые в жизни.

Со временем Риз стал задумываться, может это не просто дружба. Иной раз он с трудом сдерживал желание подойти сзади к Гарольду, прижав его к книжному стеллажу, запустить ладони ему под рубашку, укусить за шею и... Мысли о том, как он мог бы продолжить, заставляли его дыхание учащаться. А иногда он мечтал, что сам Финч проявит инициативу, и все будет немного иначе, но ничего не происходило.

Холодный кофе в стакане, лужа свернувшейся крови, и Кар лежащий в ней. Это все, что Джон обнаружил в доме Джордана. Попытка вызвать если не призрака, то хотя бы фантом увенчалась успехом только с третьей попытки, да и появившийся фантом просто застыл между измерениями при виде своего трупа, а Риз потерял сознание. Когда вы кого-то вызываете, вы отдаете свою жизненную энергию на подпитку некой сущности. Мир порождает миллионы реалий в секунду, ровно по числу возможных исходов любого события, а застрявший в этом миллионе реальностей фантом, да еще и вызванный только с третьей попытки, слишком сильно затянутый в темное измерение мира самоубийц, поглощал энергию Джона просто зверски. Риз в тот момент не знал, что заклинание в психушке, выцарапанное на стене, было неполным, он был не в курсе, что Джордан при жизни знал его окончание и, во избежание призыва своей души на землю, выцарапал его на стенах целиком, скрыв за плинтусами.

Пытаясь защититься, тело Джона обратилось полностью. Поэтому все понявшему при потере связи Гарольду, который поспешил приехать к напарнику, пришлось ждать, пока туша ирбиса сама по себе не пришла в сознание.

Клуб психопатов заранее знал о смерти одного из своих членов, поэтому на место должны были выдвинуться чистильщики в количестве десяти человек, ведь Карл был их председателем.

Зима была скверная, холодная, с мокрым липким снегом, да и уходить Джону и Гарольду пришлось через лес, что было особенно неприятным. Ведь такси уже уехало, а сигнал здесь, как оказалось, пропал всвязи с замыканием миров. Джон все еще был в шкуре ирбиса, а Финч в обличии человека.

Нельсон Гарф - основатель клуба - сегодня был одним из тех, кто отправился на зачистку. Будучи из семейства кошачьих, он овладел всеми видами магии, как мертвых, так и живых и именно он обучал членов банды написанию заклинаний фальши, которые замыкали миры, закрывая нормальную возможность призыва, а так же заклинаниям обмана. Именно он, в силу своих способностей, легко учуял, кто здесь был, а главное, он учуял, как они ушли.

Гарф был легендой, его энергетика окутывала окружающих ужасом и страхом, и когда он вышел на след незваных гостей, по спинам Риза и Финча инстинктивно пробежал холодок. Чутье Гарольда сразу подсказало ему, что пора бы и обратиться.  
Последняя стадия обращения рвет связь между членами клана кошачьих, оборотни перестают чуять друг друга по энергетике, но вот воспользоваться обычным звериным обонянием могут. Джон и Гарольд должны были переплыть реку, чтобы порвать последнюю связующую нить с преследователями.

Мать Гарольда была золотым ангелом, но при родах она умерла, поэтому Финч никогда не видел ее живой, только во снах к нему приходил ее фантом, и в такие дни он до последнего не хотел просыпаться. Отец, вырастивший его, был рысью, поэтому сам Гарольд занял промежуточную между родителями нишу барханного золотистого кота.

Нельсон обратился, принимая облик леопарда, а его охрана, полуобратившись, схватилась за автоматы. Скорости не хватало. Джон сейчас жалел, что не застрял в полуобращении, ведь только тогда он мог использовать свои крылья, которые сейчас были так нужны.

Бежать становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. Лапы застревали в снегу. Попытки разбегаться и отталкиваться хотя бы от деревьев кончались неудачно, стоило только наступить на чуть припорошенный снегом лед. Они уже достигли кромки льда, сковывающего реку, когда автоматная очередь настигла их. Лапы оборотней разъезжались на льду. Одна из пуль по касательной задела барханного кота, которым был Финч, но прошла навылет. От этого он полностью потерял равновесие и слетел в холодную прорубь, образовавшуюся в результате обстрела льда.

Гарф и его команда посчитали, что раз их незадачливые гости нырнули, значит, вероятнее всего погибли, да и самим ползать по крошащемуся льду им не хотелось.

Холодная вода окрашивалась кровью от раны в теле бархана и кровью от порезанных лап льдом ирбиса, который все же успел извернуться в холодной воде и ухватить за шкирку кота.

Гарф и другие уже ушли, когда, вынырнув, ирбис пробил кромку льда, и впервые в последней стадии обращения смог использовать крылья, появившиеся у него за спиной по непонятной причине. Возможно, легенда, что только жажда жизни и любви дает ангелу-оборотню такую способность, не врала.

Оказавшись, наконец, в безопасном месте, в собственном доме, Риз уже в облике человека, вытащил из пиджака кота, обмотанного в собственную рубашку, пропитанную кровью.

Деньги и на Тегре решали все, и девушка-ветеринар при виде пачки купюр легко поверила в случайно выловленного простого кота, не оборотня, который случайно упал в воду, случайно где-то поранился, и что ранение не пулевое, а просто царапина.

Животное тяжело дышало, скорее даже хрипело. Когда Риз его размотал, кот еще и задрожал. Тогда Джон сам обратился и по-кошачьи обернулся вокруг барханного кота.

Ночь прошла хорошо, если не считать пробуждения, так как Гарольд, очнувшись, с испугу чуть не вцепился в Риза, начав шипеть, а затем и захлебываться хрипом.

Видимо, за ночь регенерация прошла успешно, и сейчас, находясь все еще в теле кота, Финч не особо понимал что происходит. Джон резко сел, отчего взъерошенный кот сразу успокоился. Вместе стало как-то неудобно, и Риз инстинктивно вышел.

Если бы в день, когда Финч получил свои травмы, он мог обратиться, он бы был сейчас здоров, но место, где все произошло, не давало обращаться, замыкая оборотней в теле человека как в ловушке, а вот когда можно было принять звериный облик, многие травмы легко излечивались под воздействием специальных вакцин.

Прошла неделя, но мыслей о том, что они спали в ту ночь вместе, Финч избегал.

Благодаря уликам, присланным каким-то доброжелателем на электронные адреса полиции, клуб психопатов был арестован, Гарфа арестовали прямо на месте преступления, в тот день, когда он весело разрезал свою жертву, отделяя кожу от мышц и извлекая из тела внутренние органы.

Джон вошел в библиотеку и уже почти подошел к Гарольду, как был остановлен вопросом:  
\- Мистер Риз, а как мы выбрали из проруби? - Финч отвернулся от стеллажа лицом к напарнику. Их разделял всего шаг.  
\- Я пробил лед, - начал было Риз, но Гарольд потянул его ближе к себе за галстук, и их губы соприкоснулись.  
\- Ну, это я уже понял, а дальше?

***  
\- Пи, пи, пи, - предательски пищал будильник на прикроватной тумбочке, где-то на планете Земля.  
Джон тяжело открыл заспанные глаза, посмотрел на часы, которые выдавали ровно шесть утра, что на два часа раньше, времени пробуждения их нового номера.  
Риз спустил ноги с кровати, и тяжело вздохнул от обиды, ведь он так и не досмотрел свой интересный сон, а точнее его занимательную концовку.


End file.
